


Role Reversal

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Man in Uniform [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Felching, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Rimming, SWAT Officer Dean, Top Dean, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's going away for a few days and Castiel helps him pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but I finally added another one-shot to this series. There could be more but I don't know. I'll add to this series if the mood strikes me

Three days, he was going away for three days and his boyfriend apparently couldn't handle himself for that long. Cas was following him around their apartment like a lost puppy whining every time Dean picked up something he needed and handed it to him. They had sorted a system, seeing Cas wouldn't let him do it himself, where Dean would find something he needed to take and hand to Cas who would then take it to their bedroom and pack it into his suitcase. Cas was way more organised with packing than Dean was and if he needed to go somewhere, he'd get Cas to pack his bag for him. However, Cas had departed to the bedroom at least five minutes ago holding Dean’s duffle with his SWAT gear in it and hadn’t returned since.

“Babe?” Dean called out, “What’s taking so long? You don’t actually need to pack my gear I’ll just take the duffle as carry on.” Dean paused where he was staring in the direction of the bedroom waiting for a reply. When none came, he sighed to himself before he picked up the small pile of stuff he had collected in Cas’ absence and headed to the bedroom. When he got there, it was to an empty room but the bathroom door that was always open unless occupied was firmly closed.

“Cas?” he called out again, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’m going to the toilet,” came Castiel’s reply.

Dean frowned in confusion at the door. “You’ve been in there a while. You sure everything’s okay?” he asked.

Cas let out a grunt that had Dean startled before he moved to the door ready to enter. “Dean I’m fine,” he replied curtly.

Dean backed away from the door not willing to pick a fight just hours before he left. “Okay, well I’ll just leave this stuff on the bed then. I think I’ve got everything except for my toiletries.” Castiel didn’t reply so Dean just went towards the bed and placed the items he had in his arms down on the comforter. He looked into his suitcase and smiled at Cas’ meticulous work before looking around for his duffle. When he didn’t see it, his brow furrowed. He looked towards the bathroom door confused because he knew Cas had brought it in there as he’d handed it to him just before he disappeared.

Thinking that maybe Cas dropped it in the hall on his way to hurry to the bathroom, Dean exited the room and peered down the hall to see if he had missed it on his way to their bedroom. With the hallway empty, Dean only grew more confused.

“Cas, where’s my duffle? I thought you brought it in here?” When he got no reply, his anger reared its head. “Cas, where’s my duffle?” he demanded right outside the bathroom door. Once again there was no reply. “Castiel?” he growled, “answer me.”

Dean’s hands clenched at his sides as his boyfriend didn’t reply. Just as he was about to barge in the door, he heard the lock release and the handle was jiggled from the other side. Dean stepped away from the door not knowing what to expect. His breath caught in his throat as the door opened to reveal his boyfriend. All his anger dissipated as he took in the sight of his lover dressed in his SWAT uniform helmet and all.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed unable to find any other words. Castiel had never showed any interest in wearing Dean’s uniform as he loved seeing Dean in it so much more. Dean had used it to his advantage too many times to count but now that the roles were reversed he definitely saw the appeal.

It was a little big on his lover given that the librarian was smaller than he was but it wasn’t too big a difference. The helmet sat loose on his head and the pants were a little loose at the waist but the vest and shirt were an almost perfect fit. It was as his eyes dragged over his lover’s body that he realised he was even wearing the boots. Dean let out an involuntary groan as he eyes moved back to Cas’ face which was beet red under the scrutiny. Cas was chewing on his lower lip, his eyes cast down but still looking through his lashes up at Dean his nervousness apparent. 

Just as Dean was going to reach out and grab his boyfriend, he stepped away from him, "You don't like it... I'll just take it off," he spoke his eyes downcast as he turned away from Dean. 

In response, Dean growled possessively low in his throat as he grabbed Castiel's hips pulling him towards him. Castiel gasped at the strong grip but once Dean's lips were placed against his own, he sighed into the kiss letting himself go lax in Dean's arms. Dean's head kept hitting into the helmet on Cas' head but with how good Cas looked in it, he ignored the slight pain. 

"So fucking perfect," Dean breathed against his lovers lips as his hands moved around to grasp at Cas' ass. He kneaded the muscle loving the way Cas' hips bucked towards his at the motion. When he felt the tell-tale of Cas' arousal against his thigh, Dean gripped tight at the top of his lovers thighs just under his ass and hoisted him up. Dean turned them both and walked towards the bed before he deposited Cas onto it unceremoniously. Dean chuckled as he watched the helmet jiggle loosely on his lover's head. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to try it on?" Dean asked from where he was stood at the foot of the bed. 

Cas shrugged before he spoke, "I didn't think you'd let me." 

Dean shrugged out of his shirt his jeans quickly following before he crawled on the bed clad in just his boxers. "Well looking at you now, I might have to get another kit that would fit you," he whispered against his lover's lips before dipping his head and capturing them with his own. Dean's hands were everywhere tracing over the muscles that defined his boyfriend's body and shivering as Cas' hands did the same. "You look so fucking good Cas," Dean whispered as he pulled away. "Bet you'd look even better bouncing on my cock," he continued. Dean chuckled at the groan Cas let out as his body shivered in response. 

In response, Dean rolled off of Cas and settled on his back. He pulled Cas over top of him by gripping the vest hauling him until he was straddling his hips. Dean rested his hands on his lover's hips squeezing slightly and rocking him back so the man could feel his arousal. Cas threw his head back and groaned as he felt Dean's erection rubbed along the crease of his ass. 

"You like that baby?" Dean purred. "You going to ride my cock? You like doing that don't you babe? Pressing me down taking what you want from me." Cas gasped and nodded as his hips continued to rock back onto Dean's hardness. His eyes were closed as he focused on the pleasure and Dean couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Then do it," he demanded. 

Cas' eyes flew open as he hastily raised his hips up so he was settled on his knees. His hands shakily fumbled with the zipper of his – Dean's – pants freeing his erection. 

"Commando huh?" Dean smirked. 

"Didn't want to waste time," Cas panted as he wriggled out of his pants pushing them down his thighs until he was exposed enough that they could get on with it. Dean shucked his boxers before he sat back and watched as his boyfriend settled back into his lap rocking his hips back. It was Dean's turn to gasp as his cock was pressed between Cas' cheeks providing a shiver of pleasure to coarse through his body. "I even," Cas panted as he rose to his knees once again reaching behind him to grip Dean's cock in hand and give him a few teasing strokes. "Prepped myself," he finished as he pushed Dean's cock head to his lube stretched hole and slowly started his descent. 

"Jesus," Dean cried as he was encased in Cas' tight heat in mere seconds. "Fuck," he cursed as his hands gripped tighter onto his boyfriend's hips trying to keep his sudden urge to orgasm at bay. 

"Oh god, Dean," Castiel whimpered. "Fuck you feel so good," he breathed as his fingernails gripped onto Dean's toned pectorals. Dean hissed at the sudden pain but he'd be lying if it didn't turn him on further. 

"Come on baby," Dean urged, "Ride me."

Cas’ movement was hesitant at first with his hips rocking minutely as he got used to the feeling of Dean inside him. It had been a few days since they had been together as Dean’s schedule had got in the way of their time together. But now with Dean going away in a few hours, Cas was obviously trying to make up for lost time. His lover’s nails dug in harder as his thrusts sped up and he was soon lifting and dropping himself back down again. The noises that fell from his mouth had Dean’s cock pulsing inside his lover as he started to rock his hips in time with Cas.

“ _Oh Dean_ ,” Cas moaned as his hips shifted just slightly so Dean was brushing against his prostate. ”Harder please,” he begged. Dean just pressed his fingers tighter into his lover’s hips and started to aid Castiel’s movement as he moved to plant his feet on the mattress. With more leverage to thrust, Dean picked up the pace as he moved Castiel up and down on his cock. Cas sighed in pleasure with his head lolling back as he bounced. Needy whines filled the room as Cas moved fast chasing his orgasm with increased vigour.

Instead of moving his hands where he knew Cas so desperately wanted them, Dean slid his hands to his boyfriend’s ass kneading the perky muscle before letting his fingers play with the rim where he was sliding in and out. His fingers pressed against his boyfriend’s stretched rim loving the way the man moaned at the touch. Cas picked up the pace and Dean moved his hands once again to grip at Cas’ ass playing with the globes of his ass.

“So good for me baby,” Dean praised before Cas silenced him by leaning down and claiming his lips. Dean eagerly returned the kiss never getting enough of his boyfriend’s talented tongue. “Mmm, fuck,” Dean hummed as he pulled away thrusting harder up into his lover.

“Dean,” Castiel panted. “Dean I want…”

“Yeah baby?” Dean asked as he continued to thrust with his head ducking into Cas’ neck slowly nibbling and sucking at the expanse of skin. “What do you want?” he breathed against the skin. The tension in his body was getting harder to keep a lid on as he continued to pull Cas closer and thrust inside him. Cas’ thighs were continuing to work up and down and there was no doubt the man was getting tired but he was still moving as fast as he could the slap of skin on skin filling the room.

“ _God Dean_ ,” Castiel cried, “ _Fuck_ , come inside me, _please baby_.”

Cas sounded so desperate for it and Dean found it hard to ignore. He pulled Cas closer as he thrust with abandon inside his lover as he chased his orgasm. By the way Castiel was begging for Dean to shoot his load, he knew Cas was close but didn’t want to come yet. His lover obviously had something planned and Dean so desperately wanted to know what that was. The thought of what to was going to happen next had Dean teetering on the edge.

“So close baby,” Dean panted into Cas’ ear.

“Do it Dean,” Cas demanded and Dean obliged crying out Castiel’s name as he came deep inside his lover. Cas rode him through it as his body convulsed with pleasure. “ _Fuck_ ,” Cas cursed, “Feels so– _fuck_.” Castiel was grinding down hard against his softening member and Dean had to grip on tight to his boyfriend’s hips as his sensitive body tried to catch up.

All of a sudden, the tight heat of Cas’ ass was gone. Dean’s groggy mind slowly caught up to the fact that Cas was shifting above him until he was completely turned around with his ass in Dean’s face. Dean stared at it with wide eyes before he caught up with what his boyfriend wanted and lifted his head to inspect further.

“What my tongue in your ass baby?” Dean purred as his hands spread Cas’ cheeks to inspect his pink puffy hole. “Want me to eat my cum from your ass?”

“ _Dean please_ ,” Cas keened and Dean couldn’t stop himself even if he tried at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. It was low and needy as he pleaded for Dean.

Dean surged forward his tongue darting out to lick at the stray drop of cum that had leaked out before going to town on his lover’s rim. Castiel’s hips rocked back onto his tongue searching for more and Dean was more than happy to fulfil that need as he pushed his tongue deeper into his lover’s hole where his cock had been mere moments ago. Dean groaned at the taste of himself along with the strong scent that was all Castiel.

“ _Oh god,_ ” Castiel shivered and Dean felt him clench around his tongue. Knowing he was close, Dean pulled back for breath to take in the sight of his lover. His head was dipped low nuzzling into the sheets between Dean’s spread legs as his hands clenched into the sheets. As he realised Dean had stopped, his head snapped around to glare at Dean with hard eyes the helmet dipping over his forehead and Dean couldn’t help but find it adorable. “Don’t fucking stop,” he growled. Dean chuckled as he resumed his previous ministrations.

To help his boyfriend along, Dean pushed one of his hands between Cas’ legs to play with his balls before moving higher to take hold of his shaft. It was covered in pre-cum with more leaking from the tip and if Dean’s mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied he would be teasing him about it. But with the way Castiel was clenching around his tongue, he knew the man was going to let go any second.

When his thumb swiped the tip, it was all over and Castiel was crying out Dean’s name as he came all over Dean’s hand dribbling onto his torso. Cas collapsed into a heap on top of Dean as he tried to recover from his intense orgasm his loud panting the only sound as they basked in the afterglow.

With all the strength he could muster with jelly for limbs he pulled at Cas until he was settled on top of him with their faces together. With deft fingers, Dean unclipped the helmet and removed it from his boyfriend’s head before he kissed the man sweetly as he pulled him in tight not even caring that the mess between them was getting on the vest that he had only just got around to replacing after the last time they had fucked while Dean was in uniform. Dean had been right in thinking the stains wouldn’t come out.

“I love you baby,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas once again.

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel murmured as he snuggled closer into Dean’s chest. “I don’t want you to go,” he admitted.

Dean let out a chuckle. “Babe, it’s three days. You’re acting as if I’m going to war,” he joked.

“I know,” Cas replied before he shifted so Dean could see his face, “but I hate it when you’re not here. I get worried and I can never sleep.”

“Cas,” Dean soothed as he pushed his fingers through his lover’s sweaty hair. “I’ll be back before you know it. Plus I’m going to be in the same time zone. You know what that means?” he smirked as he saw the confusion on Castiel’s face morph as realisation dawned on him and he blushed. “Yeah, that’s right. Phone sex,” he whispered right into Cas’ ear. The man shivered before he groaned.

“Dean don’t tease. I’m exhausted and we only have a few hours before I need to take you to the airport. Can we just stay like this for a bit longer?” Cas’ pout made an appearance and Dean smiled at him before he pecked him on the lips.

“Yeah baby we can,” Dean replied as he pulled Cas close once again his boyfriend nuzzling into his neck so Dean could feel him smile against his heated skin. “Just remember you have to clean my uniform before we go.” Dean felt the smile fade in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
